a new kind of fight
by gatomonfan
Summary: when yusuke moves town, he thinks the whole thing sucks. but when he meets aichi and learns about vanguard all that changes. vanguard brings out new powers in yusuke, mix that in with his first tournament, going to nationals, and yusukes freinds tracking him down, chaos is guaranteed.


Yusuke's new hobby

author's note: yusuke potter will be the next story I update, I'm making a few more changes before I upload it.

By the way which clan do you think yusuke should play, I'm open for suggestions.

chapter 1

Yusuke glared at the movers truck. Stupid mum, she finally bought a new house and it was in a different city.

"Yusuke! Get your lazy butt in here." shouted the drunk sitting in the front of the van. Before he knew it yusuke was sitting in the front of the van, watching as they left the city he grew up in and headed down the motorway towards Tokyo, and his new life.

Two day's later, yusuke found himself walking the street's of Tokyo wearing a new school uniform that he simply couldn't be bothered to dye green. It was a simple Gray uniform with a white lining, not much to look at in yusuke's opinion. Oh well it didn't matter what the uniform looked like, he was only attending today because he just transferred in. Tomorrow he could go back to sleeping on the school's roof like he used to back home.

Yusuke stopped at the gates and watched as a blonde middle aged man with a pointed goatee and blue tinted glasses ran up to him.

"Are you by any chance Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked. Yusuke nodded. "Great! I'm professor whiting, your new home room teacher and history teacher. Follow me and I'll give you a quick tour before registration."

The so called 'quick tour' ended up being 30 minutes long, and by the end of it yusuke was officially bored. After the tour the professor led yusuke to a classroom on the ground floor, where student's were already waiting inside, and told him to wait until he was called.

Yusuke leaned closer to the door so that he could hear what was being said inside.

"Morning class, today we have a transfer student, who moved to Tokyo only recently. Yusuke could you come in please."

Yusuke pushed open the classroom door and shoved his hands inside his pocket's as he walked to the front of the class. He took the chalk the teacher offered him and wrote his name on the blackboard. He turned round and did a quick look over of his new classmates, who were looking at him with a mixture of interest, curiosity and boredom. Most of the faces of the class were normal everyday students, yusuke didn't even bother wasting more than a minute looking at each of their faces, before moving on. He paused at a face in the back row, his expression was similar to kuwabara's, he was obviously a tough-boy idiot type. He had black spiky hair, that parted in a v-shape, with bushy eyebrows. He had one of his school book's propped up, and yusuke wouldn't be surprised if he had a comic book or something similar considering all his attention was directed at the pages and he didn't look like he would be the type of person that spent all his free time studying when he had a choice in the matter.

Yusuke got bored of trying to figure out the student and continued his observations of his new classmates. A boy in the corner near the window came to yusuke's attention. He had electric blue hair, with a fringe that came down on the left side of his face. He looked like the smart-shy type, that probably got bullied often. He looked to be the shortest in the class, standing he would probably be about the same height as keiko, and like the tough boy with the brown hair, he had his attention fixed on something on the desk, the only difference being that the small boy was doing a worse job at hiding it. At this angle yusuke could easily see that the thing that had captured the, was little more than a card. Yusuke couldn't see what was so interesting about it. It was about the size of his palm, and depicted a knight in white armour. The knight was in a fighting stance leaning on a leg length sword that dug in to the ground. There wasn't anything interesting about it, yet the boy was looking at it as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, yusuke if you would take the seat at the back next to aichi." professor whiting pointed at the empty seat next to the blue haired kid that had taken yusuke's interest. He took his seat and continued his observation of the kid.

2 hour's later and it was finally break time. The kid, finally looked up from his card, and blushed nervously when he noticed yusuke observing him.

"Hi, my names yusuke. I'm guessing your name's aichi?" yusuke had to stop himself from rolling his eye's as the boy blushed an even deeper shade of red and nodded shyly. "so what is that card you were looking at all class and registration?" to yusuke's relief the boy finally stopped blushing and looked him in the eye's. He pulled the card out of his chest pocket and showed it to yusuke.

"It called a vanguard card. This one's my favourite. Blaster blade, a grade 2 unit. I've won a lot of matches thanks to this card. It means a lot to me." yusuke was stunned, mere seconds ago this boy had been blushing and looking like he really wished he was somewhere else, but now that he had started talking about this game he was a completely different person. What was so special about this game that changed this boy so much?

"sounds interesting," yusuke said cutting off the boy before he could continue. "can you teach me how to play?" if there was one way to find out what was so interesting about this game, it was trying it himself, yusuke thought.

"You'll need a deck before you can play, if you want I can take you to card capital after school. That's where I started. you can get booster packs and pre-made decks there." aichi offered.

"I'd like that, meet you after school by the gates then." yusuke smirked, turning round and heading out to the yard.

The rest of the school day passed by slowly for yusuke, and he had given up hope of the school day ever ending by the time the bell rang. He sprinted as fast as he could for the door the second the teacher dismissed them, reaching the gates a full 15 minutes before anybody else thanks to his demon speed.

When aichi finally got to the gates, yusuke was yawning and starting to think about going home.

"sorry to keep you waiting." aichi called in that annoyingly soft voice of his. In yusuke's opinion a boy shouldn't have a voice that soft.

Aichi led him down several street's to a card shop. There was a big yellow sign over the glass sliding doors, with card capital written in big red lettering.

"card capital?" yusuke wondered.


End file.
